The present invention relates to devices for picking up and disposing of animal waste.
People are responsible for the actions of their pets. Some pets, dogs in particular, have a habit of defecating on public property during outdoor exercise. Many municipalities now have by-laws requiring pet owners to clean up after their pets, for sanitary reasons.
One common method for cleaning up pet litter involves the use of a simple plastic bag. The pet owner reaches into the empty bag, and, with the plastic between one""s hand and pet litter, picks up the litter. The bag is then turned inside out and placed in a waste receptacle. Despite the plastic layer, picking up pet litter in this fashion tends to be distasteful. As a result, some pet owners may be reluctant to clean up after their pets.
Specialized devices to assist in pet waste clean-up are known in the art, but some of these devices are too cumbersome to be carried along on a walk. Others are an awkward combination of disposable and reusable components. What is needed is a device which does not sacrifice the convenient features of a plastic bag while offering practical advantages to encourage use.
The present invention overcomes shortcomings in existing pet waste disposal devices by providing an inexpensive, ready-to-use, completely disposable device which can be conveniently transported before and after use.
The subject invention is directed towards a pet litter scoop and disposal device comprising a container and a bag. The container has an open top end, a closed bottom end, an inner surface, and an outer surface. The open top end of the container is shaped to act as a scoop for scooping up pet litter. The bag has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The bag has a first portion sized and shaped to act as a liner for lining the inner surface of the container and a second portion adapted to be folded back over the outer surface of the container so as to act as a protective covering for covering the hand of a pet owner holding the container during use. The bag comprises a closure extending from the open upper end of the bag for closing the bag after use. The closure comprises a pair of loops positioned on opposite sides of the open end of the bag, the loops being shaped to be tied together to close the bag.
The loops of the bag are preferably shaped to form a handle sized to fit over the wrist of the user. The container preferably comprises a holding bay at the base of the container sized for holding the open upper end of the bag so that the second portion of the bag is stored against the outer surface of the container. The container is preferably made of a flexible material so that it can be flattened for easy transport, and the bag is preferably made from a plastic material.
The present invention is also directed towards a pet litter scoop and disposal device comprising a container having pre-creased side and bottom panels which facilitate flattening the device for storage and transport. The container has a shovel-shaped extension at its upper end for scooping, and an opening in the bottom for storage of an uppermost portion of the bag in a manner which facilitates deployment of the device for use.